According to the Center for Disease Control, central line associated bloodstream infections result in thousands of deaths each year and billions of dollars in added costs to the U. S. healthcare system. Any transcutaneous or percutaneous medical device can lead to such infections. It would be desirable in the art treating wounds and caring for patients having transcutaneous or percutaneous devices to have a prophylactic dressing capable of preventing infection caused by contamination of the wound or the point where the medical device passes through the skin.